Sticks and Stones
by Peggy-chan the anime fan
Summary: Yugi's thoughts while his Yami goes out with the epitome of evil... TEA! YxY Yaoi Read and review!


This is one of the first fanfics I've ever written. It's Yami and Yugi, has Tèa-bashing, cursing, sorta fluffy and is in Yugi's POV. Yugi's also OOC in this (mostly because he calls Tèa names, and he curses), so if you don't like then don't read… or rather do and flame me, I like all reviews, good or bad. Means that I'm good enough for you to actually bother

Disclaimer: I don't own anything because I'm poor ;;. I do own this fanfic though.

Sticks and Stones

By Peggy-chan

Ever heard of the phrase "sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me"? That saying is a load of crap, and the person who made it up should be shot (if he isn't already dead, that is). For one thing, sticks and stones _don't_ break bones, the most they can do is give you bruises or a splinter, and while that hurts, it isn't what I'd call life-threatening. But words, now those hurt. Maybe not physically, but definitely emotionally. Words like 'shrimpy', 'amoeba', 'half-pint' and 'crayola-box head', aren't so bad after a while, you get used to it and you can ignore it too (trust me, I know). But there are some words that you can't ignore. Some that you can't get used to. Some words that rip out your heart, throws it on the floor, pisses on it, then takes over your emotions and leaves you utterly depressed. Words like "Aibou, I'll be home late today, because I'm going out with Tèa." Now THAT hurts.

It's not like they're going steady, or make out in public or hold hands or anything, Heavens no. I wouldn't be telling you all this if they were. In fact I'd probably be on the top floor of the Kaiba Corp© building, preparing to jump. Oh no it's just the fact that that little bitch is going out with my Yami every friggin' night, and the next day, that DAMN, FING BITCH MAKES EYES AT…

I'm sorry; did I just go on a rant? My apologies. It's just that my darling Yami now has a body (a very good looking one, might I add). Because of this that dumb bi-… err I mean my dear friend Tèa has been asking Yami out on dates. Yami has never asked her out, it's always been that forward little slut that asks him first. And Yami, being the nice guy that he is, he agrees, not knowing that it is torturing his Aibou (that's me) beyond measure. At first I didn't worry, I thought she was just showing Yami around and stuff, you know to make him feel more at home or some friendship crap I'm beginning to not care about. I honestly stopped caring about friendship and stuff when she said friendship prevails… and we all nearly died. Anyways it wasn't a problem, until I realized that Tèa was too eager to 'show him around', taking him to movies, concerts, even a disco or two, and she'd never invite me, Joey or Tristan, even though we're her 'friends'. I'd also catch her give him the eye, or sigh dreamily while staring at him from across the classroom. Honestly, a meteorite could crash into our school and crack the world in half and she'd still sit there, staring and sighing like a retard. She'd always try to cover it so that no one would see, but I'd always notice. I'm innocent, not stupid.

But that's not the bane of my existence. What's bothering me is that Yami is warming to the little platform-wearing whore. Before, he never used to think much of her beyond the usual 'Oh look aibou, it's that girl that's always there.' Now he speaks about her all the time, telling me about how they went out here, had ice cream there, danced at wherever, with whoever, I don't care, I'm getting sick of it. Honestly it's like she's the best thing since sliced bread. By now I must sound like a jealous housewife to you. Psh, like I'm jealous. I'd never be jealous of one of my best friends. I'd just like to see my dearest buddy Tèa jump off a cliff that's all

I'm sure you've realized by now that I'm in love with Yami, and if you haven't, then where the heck have you been during my monologue? It is blatantly obvious, although you can't blame me for wanting him. I mean, who wouldn't think he's at least good looking what with those handsome violet eyes, unique tri-coloured hair (okay maybe not so uniquely coloured but you know), lightly muscled body and lips that look so full and soft…

Is it just me or is it getting hot in here?

But moving back to the subject, it's not like he'll ever love me. I mean, he's straight (as far as I know; the leather is suspicious though…) for crying out loud. Even if he was gay, I'm not exactly the best catch of the day, if you know what I mean. What's more, I have yet to tell him that, I, Yugi Motou, am as gay as a spring morning in a flower field. Joey already knows, but he's my best friend, and it's not like we're in love with each other or anything. Joey's with Kaiba anyway so if I was in love with him I wouldn't be any more because Kaiba would have run me over with his limo. But back to my object of desire (Yami that is)!

Right now, he's on a date with Tèa. They went to see 'The Grudge' together. I bet you the conniving little jezebel chose that scary movie as an excuse to hold my pharaoh (mmm he could be the king of my castle any… wait a minute what am I thinking?). They should be home any minute now. I'll see them from the window upstairs (not like I'm spying of course). Oh look, they're already on the porch step. Tèa's holding Yami's wrist (ha couldn't get him to hold your hand, could ya!) and…

OH MY GOOD LORD AND HEAVENS ABOVE, THEY'RE KISSING!

Okay, so it's just a peck on the cheek and it's not like Yami asked for one or moved forward or anything but still! I AM GONNA MURDER THAT ANNOYING, FRIENDSHIP-LOVING LITTLE…

Oh no he's coming inside, I've got to look innocent! I raced into my bedroom, flung myself on my bed, turned on the lamp and grabbed the nearest book I could find. Just in time too, because just then my Yami walked in, looking as attractive as ever. "Hello, aibou, why aren't you in bed?" he asked, sounding slightly worried. Aww he's so cute when he's concerned about me! "Didn't feel tired," I replied hastily, clearing my throat. "Sooo how was your date?" Yami blushed slightly (KAWAII!) and coughed. "It was not a date!" he protested, looking everywhere but at me. His eyes rested on the book I had grabbed as an alibi. "Why are you reading your math book page by page?" he asked, a smirk playing on his lips. I smile weakly. "An … excellent read?" I replied, laughing nervously. "Whatever," Yami grinned, showing perfect teeth.

Oh Gods above, he's beginning to sound like her. That b-… witch is gonna pay.

"Anyway, back to telling me about your date," I pretended to tease, crossing my legs and unobtrusively staring at his hot body. "It was okay," Yami sighed, apparently deciding to give up denying the date (which was never really a date in the first place; just didn't want to be obvious). "We went to see 'The Grudge', like I told you before. Tèa kept holding my hand because she was afraid. I thought the movie was cool though." HA YOU SEE? I WAS RIGHT ABOUT THAT BIMBO WANTING MY YAMI! Not that I'm obsessed or anything. "I saw Marik and Malik there too. They were kissing in public. People were staring," he continued, oblivious to my mental rant." I think they were spying on me and Tèa." Oh kami-sama, he says it like they've become boyfriend and girlfriend. Oh well, at least Marik and Malik will tell me all about what Tèa did… if they had stopped sucking face long enough to notice, that is. "So what did you do while I was gone, aibou?" he asked, playing with his bangs oh-so cutely. "Ryou and Bakura came over for a bit. They needed help with the science homework. Grandpa left because he doesn't want to be within a five-mile radius of Bakura. Something about fearing for his life," I answered innocently, waving my hand as I awaited his familiar reaction at hearing Bakura's name.

It was immediate. "WHAT?" he bellowed, making me fall off the bed. "YOU LET THAT THIEF IN OUR HOUSE!" he raved, his face red with fury (heavens, even that's a turn-on). "Yami-ko… err -Kun, relax! Ryou-kun had him under control," I soothed, getting up from the floor and assuming my previous position on the bed next to him. Patting his back (more for my pleasure than his; he really has a nice back… ok I think I am getting obsessed with my yami) I continued, "It's not like he did anything to me." Yami huffed. "I hope not," he grumbled, his face going back to its normal colour as he pouted adorably.

"Relax, Yami. What would Bakura want to do to me?" I asked trying not to stare at his almost beautiful face. "I don't know he might… might rape you or stab you, or something!" Yami exclaimed, violet orbs full of worry as he stared at me. I sighed. I loved Yami, but honestly he is a bit TOO paranoid at times. "Yami-kun, Bakura's too… erm, 'preoccupied' with Ryou to want to do anything to me. As for stabbing, we hid everything sharp and pointy away from plain sight. Besides, he hates you more than me. No offense and stuff," I replied, continuing to rub his back. Yami sighed slightly, running a hand through his hair, still pouting. "None taken. Yugi, I worry about you," he said, not noticing my flaming cheeks. He worries about me! There's a start. "There are people who find you attractive, you know." My blush grew darker at every word, yet I couldn't help but eye my pharaoh skeptically. I'm very aware of my looks. "Oh really?" I queried. "Who?" "Oh you know," he replied, looking somewhat nervous. (See I KNOW my Yami's emotion, that's one of millions of reasons why that Tèa should leave my pharaoh to me!) "People like Joey and Ryou and Malik, even Kaiba thinks you're cute." Well that's a shocker. Kaiba thinks I'm cute. Note to self: ask Kaiba if this is true, and then record it for blackmail purposes.

"And what about you?" I couldn't help but ask, curious to know at least what he thinks of me. Heck, if Kaiba thinks I'm cute (I'll never get over that I swear), then Yami must think I'm hot… or something like that. He turned to face me suddenly, and our eyes locked. "Well," he said carefully, laying his finger on his temple, looking cutely thoughtful. "Do you really want to know what I think, Aibou?" For some reason, the way he said that made my heart beat faster. "Y-Yes, Yami," I stuttered.

"Well, Aibou," he said softly, leaning forward and stroking my face. "I think you are absolutely adorable." I flushed. "Y-y-you do?" I stammered, feeling my skin tingle under his slender fingers. He nodded and moved closer. "Mmm hmm," he replied, skilled fingers running delicately across my lips and up the sides of my face. Playing with my bangs, he leaned close enough so that our noses were touching. I heard my heart pound in my ears as my light violet eyes stared into his dark violet ones. Man, what a mood change. "What do you think of me?" he murmured softly. I could feel his breath on my lips. "W-w-well, I think you're a-a-attractive," I managed to stammer out softly, averting my eyes. Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see Yami grinning. "Oh really?" He mimicked me from before. "How attractive?" "Very, very attractive," I whispered my face redder that Joey's was when we caught him half-naked, French-kissing Kaiba in our classroom closet (I warned him that it would have been better in the janitor's closet, but he never listens). He gave a deep chuckle, and then suddenly, he moved closer and captured my lips with his!

'Oh kami-sama, he's kissing me!" I thought frantically as he wrapped his strong arms around my waist. I've never been kissed before? What if this is a fluke? Then I realized something: this may be the only time I'll ever get to kiss him! I'd better relish it! So, that's what I did. I wrapped my arms around his neck and returned the kiss as passionately as possible. I melted in his embrace as easily as an ice-cream in the sun, as he lowered me gently onto my bed kissing me almost hungrily. I returned the same amount of passion, putting my hand behind his head and pushing his face even closer. Suddenly, he pulled away from me. I mewled in protest but that changed to sighs of happiness as he spread kisses along my jaw line. Nipping my ear, he whispered, "I love you, Yugi. I've wanted to do this for ages." He loves me! He honestly loves me! Wait a minute, does this mean he's gay? YES! IN YOUR BUTT, TÉA!

"Oh Yami," I sighed softly, playing in his thick hair as he kissed my neck. "I love you too." Yami laughed softly and sat up. Getting off me, he grinned and pulled off his shirt. "Uh, Yami," I said anxiously, staring at his chiseled chest. "As much as I love you and stuff, this is going a bit too fast for me." Yami climbed over me and lay beside me on the bed. "Calm down aibou, I only want to sleep with you," Yami replied, then, on an after thought added, "As in spend the night in your bed lying next to you." "Oh ok," I said, yawning a bit. "Come to think of it I am pretty tired. This night was definitely not boring." "You're so cute, Yugi," commented, yawning as well as he wrapped his arms around me. I turned off the lamp and rolled over. Kissing Yami on the cheek, I whispered, go to sleep, Yami. We have school tomorrow." Yami pulled me closer and buried his face in my hair. "Good night, Aibou. I love you," he said softly, before falling into a deep slumber. "Night, Yami. I love you too," I answered. And before I fell asleep, I thought two things: 1) I don't have to kill Tèa, because she can't steal Yami from me, and 2) Yami loves me. And I love him.

The next day, I saw Tèa staring at my Yami again. The little prostitute kept sending looks at him. It soon stopped, however when Yami-koi held my hand in the hall and whispered "I love you" in my ear. As I saw Tèa's crestfallen face, it made me realize something. Okay, so sticks and stones still don't break bones, but there are words that will never hurt me. Words like "Aibou, I love you," come to mind.

Owari!

Finally, I am finished. I am so lazy it took me days to type this. Anyways I hope you like it. Yugi was extremely OOC in this but whatever. Oh and can all reviewers tell me whether or not you like Tèa, please? It's for my next fanfic. Thank you and read and review!

Ja ne!


End file.
